1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to interlocking concrete blocks used to reduce erosion of the banks of streams and rivers, of coast lines, and of roadbed embankments and boat ramps.
2. Prior Art
Blocks for stabilizing the banks of streams and rivers and of coast lines are known to the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,447 discloses concrete blocks for erosion control which interlock by spigots and slots. U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,844 discloses shallow truncated concrete cones with interlocking wave blocks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,270 discloses interlocking erosion barrier blocks made of a water-permeable polymeric fiber matrix.
There is a need for improved means of erosion control along stream and river banks, along shorelines, and on sloping surface such as roadbed embankments and boat ramps. The present invention provides means of erosion control that seeks to fill this need.